Machine learning systems conventionally train untrained algorithms with data to generate models for subsequent data analyses, such as detections, predictions, and decision making. However, fully- or partially-manual model generation, validation, and deployment can be extremely cost- and time-intensive, particularly when the number of available algorithms and the volume of training data continues to grow at an increasingly rapid pace. For example, a full feedback loop of gathering labeled training data, building new models, evaluating the new models, and pushing the models into production oftentimes takes months.
Thus, there is a need in the computing field to create a new and useful system for model management and method of use. This invention provides such new and useful system and method.